Talk:1999
Television & Movies *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' and 123 Sesame Street begin on Noggin, February 2 *''Farscape'' Season 1 premieres on Sci Fi, March 19 *''Muppets from Space'' released July 14 *''Donna's Day'' begins third season on Odyssey Network with Swedish Chef as frequent guest, September 1 *''Family Rules'' airs from March 9 - April 13 *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' released October 1 *''CinderElmo'' on FOX, December 6 *CNN airs a People Profiles television documentary on Jim Henson * Muppet Babies repeats move to Odyssey Network, October 1 International Television & Movies *''Muppets aus dem All'' (Muppets from Space) released in Germany, December 9 *''Mupparna I Rymden'' (Muppets from Space) released in Sweden, December 17 *''Mopatop's Shop'' premiers in the UK *''Construction Site'' premiers in the UK *''Sesame English'' premiers in China Business *Noggin, a joint venture between Children's Television Workshop and Nickelodeon, premieres January 31 *Odyssey Network, partly-owned by The Jim Henson Company and Hallmark Entertainment, relaunches April 4 Appearances & Events *Big Bird, Roscoe Orman, and Ruth Buzzi accept the first annual TV Guide Award for "Best Children's Show" for Sesame Street, February *Kermit appears on The Tonight Show *Gonzo and Kermit appear on Wheel of Fortune *Red carpet premiere for Muppets from Space, in Culver City, California, July 17; Val Kilmer and Paula Abdul attend *Miss Piggy on The Daily Show, July 19 *Kermit appears as George Washington in ads for the State Quarters program of the United States Mint *Kermit leaving his flipper-prints in Berlin, Germany, December 7 Non-fiction Books *''Muppets from Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic'' *Bernie Brillstein's autobiography Where Did I Go Right? *''The Muppets Big Book of Crafts'' *''Muppet Book of Friendship'' Storybooks *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Storybook'' *''Bear Loves Food!'' *''Bear's Big Blue House'' *''Big Bird Walks'' *''Brought to You by the Number 1'' *''Brought to You by the Number 2'' *''Brought to You by the Number 3'' *''Count to Ten'' re-issue *''Dirt is Delightful'' *''Elmo's Busy Baby Book'' *''Elmo Jumps'' *''Ernie Runs'' *''Fairy Tales (book)'' *''Find the Seashell'' *''Flutter By, Butterfly'' *''Giddy-Up!'' *''Gonzo's Book of Out-of-This-World Puzzles'' *''Good Night, Elmo'' *''Grouchland Surprises'' *''Grover Dances'' *''Grover's Farm'' *''I Can Go to Preschool'' *''Let's Go to the Fun Park!'' *''Luna's Night'' *''Merry Christmas, Bear!'' *''Muppets from Space: The Junior Novelization'' *''The Muppets' Mixed-Up Christmas'' *''Robin's Secret Valentine'' *''Slimey to the Moon'' *''Surprise, Mommy!'' *''Unwelcome to Grouchland'' *''A Very Muppet Christmas'' *''Welcome to the Big Blue House!'' *''What's That Smell?'' *''Where is Bear?'' *''Which Witch Is Which? re-issue'' *''Who Am I?'' *''Zip! Pop! Hop!'' Video *''Kids' Favorite Songs, March 9 *Potty Time with Bear, August 31 *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play, September 7 *Sapsorrow & The Luck Child, September 21 *The Soldier & Death & A Story Short, September 21 *The Dark Crystal (video), October 5 *Labyrinth, October 12 *''Muppets from Space, October 26 *''Do the Alphabet (DVD), November 9 *123 Count with Me (DVD), December 14 *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, December 21 Albums *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack)'' *Elmo appears on Rosie O'Donnell's Christmas album, A Rosie Christmas, singing Do You Hear What I Hear. Music videos *"Shining Star" from Muppets from Space Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out *''Bear in the Big Blue House Live'' debuts with the show, Jim Henson's On the Road with Bear in the Big Blue House Live Merchandise *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' straws *Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar *Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar *Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar *Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar (Food) *Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments *Tyco Sesame Street PVC Figures - 30th Anniversary figures *Muppets from Space Kid's Meal *Subway Bear in the Big Blue House Kids Meal *Dairy Queen Muppet Babies Kid's Meal *Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland mini plush Parades *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features a Sesame Street Float.